


Little Red Riding Hood

by GivemeanID



Series: Local Witch Gets Railed By Local Werewolf Pack [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Intersex Male Omega, Multi, Omega Tobirama, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama gets used to life with the Uchiha. And he gets a gift.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Clan, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Tajima
Series: Local Witch Gets Railed By Local Werewolf Pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690660
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	Little Red Riding Hood

Tobirama was naked, sprawled on his back on a bed of soft furs in the middle of the Uchiha communal cave, his long legs spread, his head thrown backward. He was mewling happily as Tajima was eating him out, the alpha's strong hands flexing on his thighs and his tongue buried deep inside his cunt. Tobirama licked his lips, feeling his orgasm about to crash over him.

He could feel the eyes of the other Uchiha on him, their hunger, and it made him feel good, desirable and desired. His toes curled in the fur as he bucked his hips, Tajima doing a wonderful thing with his tongue that sent sparks of pleasure along Tobirama's legs. He snickered. He had gone from proper lady (as proper as a countryside roaming witch could be) to shameless exhibitionist in the span of three weeks. If his father could see him now, he would have an aneurysm.

Finally, Tajima lapped one last time between his swollen folds and Tobirama came, his back arching, his toes curling, his mouth open on a wordless shout. He fell back on the furs, sweaty, panting, feeling boneless. Tajima straightened up between his legs, grinning, his mouth shining with the omega's fluids. He patted the young witch still flat belly.

\- Better ? he asked.

Tobirama nodded, sated. He had never thought pregnancy would make him so horny. This had never been mentionned anywhere, whether in books or by his tutors. It annoyed him a little. The not knowing, not the horniness. He had an entire pack of alphas more than eager to help him deal with that, after all.

Tajima came to lay next to him, putting his arm around Tobirama's waist. The young omega squirmed to press himself against the alpha's chest, purring with contentment. Tajima nuzzled his temple and the purrs increased in volume, as ancient power started rolling in waves around Tobirama. He blushed. He had troubles containing his magic when he was feeling good, to his great embarrassement. That had led to several incidents that were making Tobirama wanting to disappear underground. Especially the one time he had accidentally diverted the course of a nearby river straight into the cave while Madara was fucking him. He still hadn't lived it down and wasn't sure he ever would.

Sighing, he cuddled with Tajima for a few moments, enjoying the older alpha's heat. Finally, he stood up and stretched before catching the fur Hikaku had offered him.

\- I'm going to take a bath, he said.

Tajima nodded, smiling softly. Putting the fur on his shoulders, Tobirama wandered out of the cavern, several pups on his heels. The skin-changers children had taken a liking in the white omega and spent as much time as they could with him. Tobirama cleaned himself in the river, making the water dance to amused the pups. As he dried himself, he sensed Madara and the others coming back.

Madara, Izuna and several other young alphas had left the cave a few days ago, after Tobirama had sensed a squad of soldiers heading into the forest (to his great relief, Hashirama hadn't been among them). Smiling, Tobirama drapped himself in the fur, and went to meet them.

They were under their wolf form and they enthousiastically licked his face to salute him when they met. Tobirama laughed as Izuna nuzzled his chest and scratched the big wolf behind the ear, which made him rumble in pleasure. Tobirama climbed on Izuna's back, since he was the only one who hadn't something thrown on his back. The other Uchiha had large wood chests hooked to their backs. The young omega briefly wondered what it was.

He had his answer as they came back to the cave. Izuna changed back into his human form and him and several others helped taking the chests of the wolves' backs, to allow them to change back into humans. Tobirama approached, intrigued. Madara and the others turned to him, looking pleased with themselves.

\- We have gifts for you ! Izuna cheered.  
\- Really ? What is it ? Tobirama asked.

They opened the chests to reveal rolls of rich fabrics, silks, velvet, satin, threads of gold and silver and silk, fine furs and leather. Tobirama's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth spread in a smile.

\- Did you rob a caravan ? he asked, trying not to laugh.  
\- Yes ! They were passing through the forest so we figured it was fair game !

Tobirama bursted into laughter. He recognized the crest on the chest. It was the coat of arms of the Mizuchi, a noble family specialized in fabric, and that he'd never been able to appreciate for the simple and good reason they treated their people barely better than slaves. He felt deep satisfaction churn in his guts. Serves them well !

\- I love it, he said, thank you.

Madara preened, as several of the alphas surrounded Tobirama to nuzzle his neck in contentment.

************

Tobirama spent several days sewing himself new clothes. He had never thought his sewing lessons would one day come in handy, and yet. Finally after an entire week of work, under the curious eyes of the Uchiha pups, as well as some omegas (and a certain number of alphas, who were trying to pretend they weren't interested), he managed to make himself a new wardrobe. He used to now empty chests to tidy them up.

He decided to get his new mates opinion on his clothes.

************

Madara was doing his best not to drool. He wasn't the only one. Next to him, Izuna was kneeling, his hands between his legs to hide his very obvious hardon. Tajima and Takahiro were more composed, but their pupils were dilated and their nostrils flaring. Hikaku was red in the face and breathing fast and hard. No other alpha was faring better. The pups were exitedly chattering and the omegas were looking interested.

\- So what do you think ? Tobirama asked.

He was wearing a cream colored tunic, slit up his thigh to over his hip, with a large v-neck, large enough so someone could put their hands inside. He was also wearing black form-fitting pants and a large cape made of red silk, with a large hood that was concealing his face. He was looking good enough to eat and the Uchiha wanted to do just that.

\- You are beautiful, Tajima said with a voice as even as he could.

Madara and his clanmates nodded frantically.

**Author's Note:**

> Little red riding hood! Tobirama riding a giant black wolf, anyone ? ;)


End file.
